Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Very Confused
by MightyToaster91
Summary: Alison Hemingway finally gets to meet up with her friends only to find out they have been in altercation with a sweet talking musician . What happens when unknowingly she crosses paths with him? My first story :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Alison's POV

To an extinct I was calm, but as I rounded the corner ready to perform the up-chuck feeling hit me like a brick. Literally I almost fainted. I don't know why I was so nervous; things like this usually don't bother me! You see, at my school Tacoma High we pride ourselves in the arts. (Even though it sometimes brings freaks to the school) Being the center of everyone's attention is wonderful; me being the youngest of 4 kids that's rare. I love the feeling of butterflies fluttering through my body I don't get nervous I get exited! But, here I was freaking the hell out about my musical number. If I didn't know better I would say it was because I had to pee but I knew I was just trying to make up a excuse other than my nerves were getting the best of me. The reason was my closest group of friends that ever so nicely transferred from my school a year ago were in the audience. It was the annual "Expressive Arts" festival, the only thing that seem make even a recluse come out. Everyone from age 2-60 would come to see the FREE entertainment and food samplings. I tried to tone out all of the back ground noise so I could maybe reduce the speed of how fast my heart was going that I almost didn't hear my name. "ALISON!" It was my vocal coach, Anna, great now what! "Why are you back here sweetie? I know your early to things but seriously, 4 hours is a bit much!" the moment she said that my face turned into a questioned then angered followed by relived expression. "Wait... What?" with that Anna burst into laughter "Did...Did you really think you performed at 3:00!" not able to breathe though the very loud and might I say obnoxious laughing fit I was able to look at the schedule on the wall beside me. "Girly you go on at 7:25!" ok now I was really confused. On the sheet it said... Oh Allison Robinson at 3:00 and Alison Hemingway (me) at 7:25. How'd I F that up! After Anna finally calmed down she told me to go have some fun for awhile. It didn't really make me mad but knowing all of those nerves for no reason kinda pissed me off! Then I saw them Jordan, Rain, and Ilizabeth. Jordan of corse with her amazing blue eyes and blond hair was flirting up the football players, grabbing the ball away from them and doing the Heisman pose with it then showing her touchdown dance. And after which they would grab her around her Barbie doll waist and pull her on top of them and she would bat her eye's asking if they would let go, they would of course. Everyone did what she said less like she ordered them and more like they were hypnotized. Rain was just looking on at Jordan from a nearby bench laughing along with the players, her short jet black hair shined in her pony tail... And she had chop sticks poking their way out of the top of her head. She never did let us forget that she was Chinese or as she said "Natural born rocket scientist." First time I heard her say that milk came out of my nose. Iz was next to Rain on the bench with her legs in the air and her head almost touching the ground texting of coarse and banging her head to some random beat. If she didn't have her dirty blond hair tucked underneath her baseball hat it would have been in the dirt (like she would mind) then as if someone taped her on the shoulder she looked directly at me with a freckly green eyed smile and screamed ! I nearly fell over as they hugged me, man I missed them. "Hey guys! I missed you!" I squealed then realized everyone around us was watching. Awkward. Jokingly I shouted to the on lookers "Is this entertaining?" I didn't think anyone would hear but I was wrong. That's twice today. A group guys responded "Very! How about you come have your reunion over here?" I started to laugh but I guess Jordan, Rain, and Iz knew them and weren't the best of friends. Before I could ask why they were giving them the finger with a sick look on their face they lead me away. We walked to the center of the field past the football players so we had the stage in front of us. "See now that we have transferred we had to deal with creepers like them." Jordan said with the most serious face I have ever seen on her. "Oh! Gossip, let me in on everything." I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. We walked from the stage to the end of where the festival was held twice! Apparently they had a good sophomore year, and more crap about a talent show and guys. The only time I actually tuned in was when she started to talk about their first encounter with the band of guys from earlier. The guys were in a band called Löded Diper and always nagged everyone to come see them play. But one of them took the nagging too far with Jordan. He cornered her at the mall and was trying to sweet talk her to come to one of their shows. Jordan being Jordan was freaked out then Iz came to the rescue kneeing him in the groin. Rain was of course to busy talking to the cute cash register boy to notice what was going behind her. Because of this encounter my friends find them immature and discussing. "Well what a adventure...Wait so you guys are like enemies now?" Iz was the one to respond this time "No just that one guy I kneed. But the others are weird so we don't really talk to them." I stretched and looked at my watch 5:26 I have time. "You want to go get some free food?" Jordan asked while walking to the food area "I hope they have Mexican!" We all laughed and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**So I have a song in this chapter and it is amazing! It's by Ellie Goulding: I wish I stayed  if you look it up listen to the acoustic version first, I think it is better(: Anywho hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!**

Alison POV

After a lot of catching up and 20 pounds of Mexican we were full. I looked at my watch 6:13 still had some time to looking at the art in the tents. "I have 140$ to spend! I wanna look at art!" we all gave Rain a curious look "I'm redoing me room again okay, now the theme is Paris! I need something to put on my walls!" I have been saving up for a Gretsch 6128T so wasting my money on something you look at is stupid in my perspective. Everyone stood up and started to walk over to where the art was held. While we walked across the field to the tents full of mini Monets I swear someone called my name. On instinct like how everyone would do I looked around, and when I turned back to my friends that had disappeared. I swore under my breath. They must be somewhere in the art area... I wish I had my phone. It was backstage along with my guitar that was stupid of me. After walking back and forth several times some guy shouted "You lost? Ya you with the brown hair" I walked towards him so the shouting would stop. "Umm... Ya kinda" he looked me up and down. "You were looking for me, am I right?" sarcastically I said "Yes! Yes I was! How could you tell?" he smiled, he had a pretty nice smile. "I just can. I'm Rodrick" that's when I noticed his shirt that said Löded Diper in what looked like chalk."Oh... Your part of Löded Diper! You're performing tonight right?" he looked shocked "Ya, I am! How did you know?" "Your shirt is a giveaway." he chuckled and looked and feet. "I'm Alison, I perform at 7:25, you should come. It will blow your mind." smiling again he said "Sure... You'll be the one on the stage right?" we both laughed then I actually herd my name, Jordan came in sight " Alison! Where the hell did you go, we lost you!" then all my friends saw Rodrick. His expression changed; his cheerful brown eyes and smile that was to die for vanished when he saw them. He clinched his jaw, breathed out of his mouth and said "So your one of them. Have a great day." the last part was coated in sarcasm. Then he walked away, Iz stared him down until he was out if sight. "Oh, that was the creep that cornered Jordan? He didn't seem half bad." they all gave me a sick look. "You don't know him like we do" Jordan said in a very sharp irritated voice "his entire gang is bad... and stuff" was she serious? If you say and stuff after you list reasons for something usually you're lying or trying to make it seem worse. "Look, I'm sorry! Jeez don't get your panties in a wad." Rain followed with a very low voiced response "Mine can't be in a wad because I am commando" the tension in the air suddenly vanished and was replaced with laughter. "Alison! Holy crap! Your performance is at 7:25 right? It's 7:00! We gotta go!" with that Iz ran ahead and we all sprinted after. When I got back stage Anna spotted me. "Where have you been? You're supposed to be on stage in 10 mins! Just get ready I'll deal with you later." I spotted my guitar in the corner along with a mic stand and my sister, Alexa. Alexa, being 2 years older had more practice with the piano than me and insisted perform with me. "Al! I'm performing with you. Get ready!" I fumbled for my guitar pick then stood up and stared at her. Calmly I said "Umm, okay. You ready?" She nodded "Alright! You know what to do." This time no butterflies were in my stomach. The only thing on my mind was that guy, Rodrick. Questions filled my head, would he be standing in the audience? Does he even remember my name? Why am I thinking about this? What if I see him after the show? Does he have a girl friend? Alison! The show! I screamed in my head and came back to realization. 7:20 my guitar was tuned, Alexa seemed content, and I got the thumbs up from the tech guy signaling that the lights and mic were A-Okay. We were about to enter on stage left when I peeked around the curtain. My friends were in the front row, but 4 rows behind them was Rodrick and his gang. Well, this is going to be fun! "Al you're on!" I looked around and saw Anna. I waved then Alexa grabbed my arm and pushed me on stage. I walked to center stage and stood in front of the microphone stand. Alexa smiles and all sat down at the piano. I smiled at my friends in front of me and started counting. "1,2,3,4" I started to play the first cord. When I play I don't really look at the audience, normally I close my eyes and let the music flow. I took a deep breath and out came the word.

**Why can't we speak another language, one we all agree on?  
>Why and when men look outside, do they see houses,<br>Instead of the fields they grew from?  
>We are constantly uprooted from them, making us tiresome and fearful,<br>Can you get up right now? Endeavour to free-fall.**

I don't really remember anything past the second verse, I remember smiling at my sister when it was over and looking into the crowed. My friends were clapping as hard as they could while screaming my name and now right behind them was Rodrick, he must have moved. He was clapping! For me! It was kidda slow but I'll take it. He smiled at me and started to shake his head. I brought my hands up to my face and did the mind blowing movement and walked back off stage. Anna was there "Good job girly, Alexa you did well too. You can keep your equipment back here if you like but, make sure you get it back before 10:00. That's when were closed for business." I nodded "I think I'll just put it in my car but thank you." I hugged Alex and Anna, grabbed my phone and headed out. I texted Jordan

(**Jordan's text,** Allison text)

Hey! Gonna go to my car, I'll meet you next to the Berne's donate stand K.

**K C U There, you did A-mazing btw!**

Thax! C U later

**(:**

I walked to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rodrick POV

"Rodrick, dude were gonna take a shit!" Ben, Chris, and I were lying on a empty part of the field. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" Ben with Chris following stood up and walked to the restroom. I lifted my head up and watched them blend in to the crowd. Plopping my head back on the grass I heard the laughter of the "Bitches". I lifted my head to see the 3 of them walking towards the art tents. They didn't see me thank god I wasn't in the mood to slap a bitch. On habit I sat up and started pulling up the grass, looking up from my distraction I spied a girl with a confused look on her face. She was very interesting. Her face looked like she was having a fight inside her head, her brown wavy hair fell over her yellow tank top, and she was jumping on her tip toes to see over the crowd. I thought to myself and decided to speak up before Chris and Ben got back. Standing up I shouted "You lost?" she paused and started looking around. I'll be more clear "Ya you with the brown hair and yellow shirt" she jolted her head my way and walked over. "Umm... Kinda" she smiled and blushed a little. I could tell she was the girl everyone's fiends with, the girl that went with everything, I bet the only reason a person would hate her is because of jealousy. For some reason instead of putting in my rock persona I acted myself. I felt that she deserved it, even if she thought I was a creep she wouldn't act like it. "You were looking for me, am I right?" and just like I thought she understood my humor because she responded in the same witty tone as me. "Yes! Yes I was! How could you tell?" she tilted her head and I could tell she was looking me over. The thought of that made me smile, I should probably introduce myself "I just can. I'm Rodrick" he eyes sorta widened. "Oh... Your part of Löded Diper! Your performing tonight right?" whoa, how'd she know that? "Ya, I am! How did you know?" she pointed to my shirt "Your shirt is a giveaway." well I was stupid, I look down at my feet with my hands in my pockets. "I'm Alison, I perform at 7:25, you should come. It will blow your mind." I smiled and rubbed my tongue along my canine (Does that make since? Run your tongue in front of your front teeth and stop at the triangle looking one and smile, that's what he is doing...) "Sure... You'll be the one on the stage right?" she laughed I started to chuckle when I heard them. It was the bitches, and they were coming towards Alison. She was one of them, prissy and up- tight. I guess I couldn't see it past her big brown eyes and... What am I doing! Jordan started talking and I toned her out. I took a deep breath and came out of my thought process to reality. All of them were staring me down, I clinched my jaw. I stared straight into Alison's eyes "So your one of them. Have a great day." I walked back to where Ben and Chris pondering what just happened. I must of looked pissed off because when Ben saw me he waved a red napkin in front of face to see if I would charge. "Olé!" I stared at he and he shrunk a little. "Shut the fuck up." I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes. Why am I so mad? It is just another girl, but somewhere in my mind I knew it wasn't true. She was different and I just couldn't get past that she was friends with the girls that humiliated me and above all... never mind. I need to calm down, even though she is friends with them doesn't means she acts like them. She gets my humor! Shit! What time is it! I looked down at my watch 7:20... She performs in 5 minutes! "Guys! We got to go see the performance!" Chris raised his head from the grass "Why hell would WE do that?" I thought for something to say that wouldn't indicate that I really truly wanted to see a performance other than us. "I heard that it is fierce competition for our gigs""No way, were dude the best"! I'm not as smart as I look but I know a thing or two about convincing. "Ok fine we won't go..." that did it. "Let's see what's so great about it... Maybe it has dancers? People like dancers.." Chris stood up and kicked Ben in the side. We started towards the stage and I saw her walk come out. I started to do a rushed jog and push past people. I stopped about three rows from her bitch friends and heard the first note over her song. She really "felt" the music. Her head was moving slowly side to side and her eyes closed and her face turned calm. I usually don't like slow music but I could tell I was going to go home and Google it later. Before I knew it she was done and everyone was clapping, we made eye contact and I shook my head smiling. She made the mind blowing jester and walked off stage, she was cute when she made a fool if herself. I quickly left to find my friends in the back row. "Dude I don't know if that was like competition material." the smart part of my brain started to work. "That was the wrong person; I got the times mixed up. Next is the group we need to watch." they both let out a long Ohhhhh! I said I was going to go check the performance schedule to make sure we performed at 9:00. Even though Ben wrote it on his arm in preeminent marker he agreed with me checking instead of watch the next performance, dumb ass. I went backstage to find Alison (I wonder if they actual thought I was going to check the schedule) she was know were to be scene. I recognized the girl that was up on stage with her in the corner. "Hey you know Alison right?" she looked at me funny then smiled "Yes, I'm her single sister. Did you like the performance?" I started to laugh then stopped because to be honest her sister seemed like she could do a lot of damage to me. I decide to go the easy way out "Ya! You both were great! But I'm here to ask you were I can find her?" I felt like 1 should apologize for being a dick to her and 2 congratulate her on the performance. "Why? Are you her secret boyfriend? She never tells me anything! If not again I'm single..." this girl is psycho! "Okay I'll stop! I can tell you feel awkward, she is out by her car in lot B but if you get her Prego I will make you life a living he'll bad boy." my jaw dropped, is chuck is on meth! "Ummmmmm I won't..." I got out if there as fast as I could. I thought my brother's friend was weird but this is scary. I was half way down the B parking lot when I saw her trying to fit boxes of equipment back into her car. "You did good for a light weight." she took her head out of her car and looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Oh really! And what is that suppose to mean?" I leaned on the side if her white Kia Soul with my hands in my pockets. She starred up at me and her smile faded. "You know I am nothing like my friends... You don't have to be mean to me." there it was reassurance of how big of a ass hole I was. I took my weight off the car "Look I came here to apologize for that. It's just they piss me off! And then you of all people were friends with them..." she cut me off "Why ME of all people?" shit now I'm in a pickle. "I don't know! Your different, you're real, and come on you know you're hot!" she smiled and started to crack up laughing and by the looks of it she wasn't going to stop any time soon. It was contagious, now we both were sitting on the gravel sitting up against her car. "Wh-why are we lau-la-laughing?" she started to calm down. "No reason! But will live longer for it!" I leaned my head back and let out a breath. "How about a clean slate? I'm Alison Hemingway, I like dogs not cats, I say melk instead milk. Also I am the youngest in my family, cannot ware heels to save my life, and I watch football!" I smiled and shook her extended hand. "I'm Rodrick Heffley, I am the oldest in my family, and I can play the drums. I wear guy-liner and pull it off, never do chores, and have met your older sister that I believe is on drugs!" she laughed "Well it is very nice to meet you Rodrick! You met my sister!" a shiver went down my spine "Ya I did and she scared the shit out of me! She asked if I was your secret boyfriend and that she would make my life a living hell if I got you pregnant!" "Yep that was her! I see her saying that!" I stood up and gave her my hand to help her up, I looked at all of the boxes in her car."You're going to take all of that home!" she laughed "There's even more back stage! Including the stool I sat on, my sis has probably already left by now!" then an idea popped in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Okay so I have been very busy so this is as good as it is going to get for now! **

**Alison's POV**

"I have a van that you can put some of your shit in." I looked at him, he was a nice guy my friends just couldn't see past the bed hair and the wrinkly tee. "Really! You would do that for me!" he let out a low and I do say so myself a hot laugh. "On the contrary to what your friends say I am not a animal. I'll help you put it in my car and I'll drive it to your place." this was such a burden off my back! I could hug him, wait, no stop! I threw my hands over his neck and squeezed and squealed thank you! He stumbled back a bit then slowly put his arms around my waist. I pulled back with my arms still around him and looked at his face. He was smiling his brilliant smile, I got goose bumps. "My stuff is back stage..." we unraveled arms and started walking back to the field." What the hell is that?" I turned to see what he was talking about, there was a big brown animal trotting around in the shadows. It saw us and ran over. "Holy shit it's a wolf!" he started to walk backwards and the animal barked. I stared at him with a stupid look on my face, he was afraid of a dog. "Awwwwwww! Rodrick is scared of a wittle puppy! Come here boy!" the dog came over to me with its tail wagging and rolled over on it's back. Rodrick bent down and started rubbing his belly with me, I checked the dogs collar. "Buddy, his name is Buddy!" Rodrick smiled at the dog and scratched him behind his ear. "Hey Buddy, you're a good dog aren't you? You lost Bud?" its funny to hear a guy talk to a dog in baby talk. The German Shepard stood and licked Rodrick all over his face. "Aww, come on!" I started to laugh so hard I almost started to cry. The dog ran off into the parking area to a calling voice. Rodrick stared at me "Oh! You think that's funny!" he pounced on me and started to tickle my stomach. "Ro-od-rick! Stop!" he compiled "You laugh a lot, did you know that?" I sat in crisscross apple sauce and looked down at him "It's because you're so funny!" my phone started to ring and I saw it was Rain. "You can answer it." I turned my volume off; I didn't want their voices to ruin the fun. Rodrick sat up yawned, stretched and finally put he's hands through his hair messing it even more. "So,you what me to help you with your shit or what?" I punched him in the the shoulder playfully. "I'll take that as a yes!" he scooped me up like a baby. "Well let's go dip shit!" I punched him in the shoulder he stared at me "You can put me down if you like" he cocked his head to the side "Now why would I want to do that?" I folded my arms "Fine he you go" he put me down. "You're a big flirt!" we were at the back stage stairs "How do you know I was flirting with you" he started to corner me "Was I just giving off a vibe?" he put his hands on the walls beside my head a looked down at me. I really wanted to kiss him but, come on I just met him today! He probably does this with all girls, he did it to Jordan! He lined down so he could whisper in my ear. "I'm a flirt with you because I like you Alison." the way he said my name could well, let's just say I'm glad to be a girl. He opened the backstage door and walked in. I stood there for a second and pondered what just happened. I grabbed the handle and walked in to see my friends and Rodrick staring daggers in to each other's eyes. Iz saw me and began her rant "Alison! This son of a bitch was trying to steal you gear! You want me to drop kick him?" Rodrick looked at me and shrugged "They don't believe me." Jordan stomped on Rodricks foot "Stop trying to ruin my life you ass hole!" Jordan ran past me to exit Rain and Iz followed. Iz stopped before she left to ask if I was fine with this and that she will text me. I turned to Rodrick "Sorry! They are nice! They just don't like you." he picked up a bunch of cords and turned to me. "What have they told you about me?" I told him what I knew. He put the cords down came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Jordan didn't tell you everything you know. She left out a very important detail that she came on to me." my mouth dropped, he grabbed the stool in the corner so I could sit down. "I was looking at those people in the massage chairs when Jordan slide in front of my view. Then she started to go on about how she really liked bad boys and... Ok Jordan's hot and all but her voice is way to high pitch and she doesn't really have any boobs." I punched him in the stomach "She does! At least you know I'm not lying, you have great boobs!" I was throwing my fist to punch him again but he caught it. "Anyways, I told her to back off, she didn't and pow! I am kneed in the groin!" the rest of the time he helped me lode my stuff into his car. When we ended it was 8:50 in 10 minutes he would perform. "You were guy-liner! I didn't think you were serious!" he flipped his drum sticks in his hands and smiled. "You do pull it off though." he grabbed my hand and led me behind the back curtain. "Are you going to wish me luck or not?" I hugged him and he amazingly hugged back! I whispered to his ear "Good luck!" I pulled away but he pulled me closer I looked up at him. He moved his head close mine and paused then he kissed me. It was amazing, I dug my fingers into his hair and he pulled me closer. I had to stand on my tip toes to kiss him; my heart was pounding so hard. Our faces were glue together and I had my arms around his neck. His hands trailed down my back and stopped at my butt. "Rodrick! Dude where the hell are you?" we broke apart and Rodrick cursed under his breath. "Meet me at my car after the show, I'll take your shit home." he started to walk away then turned back to look at me, both of us were smiling. He met up with Ben and they went on stage. I leaned up against a beam and watched them from backstage. Rodrick looked like a nerd banging on the drums with crazy eyes. "Your secrets safe with me." I turned around to see Rain smiling at me. "How much did you see?" She nudged me in the shoulder "Rodrick and Alison sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I knew Rain would be fine with it, she never got into drama. "Seriously though I predicted this! I won't tell anyone about the adorable couple I just caught doing a quickie behind the curtain." she smiled at me "What! It was not a quickie, it was just a kiss!" the band was really rocking out! "Come on we got to cheer on your man!" Rains lead me to the crowd in the front row to rock. Rain was a great friend; we both wiped our hair around and jumped to the beat. We had to scream to talk to one another "Where are Iz and Jordie?" "They went home!" When Löded Diper was finished with their racket of a beat we clapped. Ben did some sort of leap to back stage and Chris walked with the too cool face on. Rodrick threw his drum sticks and walked off stage, I grabbed Rains hand to go find Rodrick. We got back stage and right before I got to Rodrick Chris stopped me. "Hello there! I don't think we have fully met yet! I'm Chris, I saw you to in the front row..." Rodrick pushed him out of the way "Chris fuck off" Rain waved at him "Hi! I'm Rain, you guys were rock'n!" Rodrick looked at me and I held thumbs up then he finally spoke "Hell ya we did!" Ben came from behind and put his arms around Rain and me. "Dudes! We got the females now!" he smiled at Rain and kissed her on the check and was about to do the same to me when the tip of a drum stick hit the top of his head. "What was that for!" Rodrick flipped the drum stick in the air and caught it pointing at me "Alison over here is mine. So get your hands off!" they were like little boys with a new toy. Rodrick walked behind me and wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "We need to get your stuff home." I said bye to Rain, Chris, and Ben and walked to my car.

**I hope you liked it! Review, Fav. Weeehhhaaaa(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**I forgot I wrote this chapter! Who knew! **

**Rodrick POV**

Alison walked in front of me to the parking lot and I couldn't help but thinkshe is mine. I ran up so I was instep with her. "Hey! My cars over here, justfollow it to my house." I ran to my car and jumped in the drivers side. I followed her, sorta. I would speed up to be side by side and at red lights Iwould race her, I won every time. She pulled into a driveway I parked in the curb. "Well! This is home sweet home!" she walked through the front door andlooked around. I leaned against the door frame and looked around for the parents. "Well my family is at T.G.I Fridays" She lifted up the note, I raised my eyebrows and smiled "Don't get any ideas Bonzo!" I walked over to her and ran my hands up and down her arms "I wasn't thinking of anything!" she shook me off smiling and went to my car opening the trunk. "You need to clean this out! It like a abandon junk yard, is that pizza!" I poked my head around the side if the car to see in "I bet it still taste fine if you want some." I grabbed a slice and handed it to her. "Your disgusting!" she pushed it away, I shrugged and threw it back in. "You grab the speaker and I'll grab the cords." I did what she said. "Go past the kitchen and it is the first door you see." I kicked the door open set the speaker on the bed and looked around. This place was humongous, it had it's own bathroom! "I see you found my sisters bed room! Mines over there" she pointed to the door diagonal to were we stood "You can leave the speaker there its hers anyway!" she smiled and jolted her head as a signal to follow. Her room was pretty tiny, blue walls with white crown molding. It looked like it was fucking ripped out of a magazine! "Ta-da! Are you hungry?" I nodded still looking at her room I didnt want to mess anything up. "We can get take out for free!" that got my attention "What do you do scare the pizza man off?" she jumped on her bed and opened up the side table, took out pieces if paper and waved them in the air. "I know people." After we agreed on chinese she said she wanted to show me something. She held my hand and led me to the back yard. "Where are we going?" she stopped and turned around. "My favorite place in my house!" we walked into the green house and she turned on the night light. "Plants, you like to be around plants. I sure do pick them weird." she punched me in the shoulder, she really likes to do that. "No, look closer!" was she serious "Butterflies, this is more cheesy than my moms romantic movies!" Alison came from behind wrapped her hands around my waist and moved to my pecks. I grabbed them and turned around, she looked up at me. I kissed her and grabbed her face pulling it closer. She moved against the wall and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me, she was a great kisser. I felt like she was my oxygen I couldn't pull away. She stopped to take a breath and I ran my lips along her neck then with one last kiss I set her down. She stared up at me while playing with my neck hair "You know what? This room is amazing!" we walked to the back door of her house and my phone rang. It was my mom.

**Rodrick=Bold** _Susan=Italics_

**"What?"**

_"Well hello there! Where have you been? I went back stage and you were gone! Ben said you went off with a girl! Are you okay?"_

**"Ummmm, ya I'm fine and I'm at a friend's house."**

_"I need you to come home, your dads car broke down and I have to pick him up. _

_Greg is at Rowly's and I don't want to have him here alone when he comes back."_

**"What! No, I'm busy!"**

_"With what? With who?"_

**"I just can't mom!"**

_"You come home right now or else you're grounded!"_

**"Fine"**

_"Good bye! Drive safely, I love you!"_

I hung up, Alison had me keys I her hand. She must have heard the entire conversation because she handed them too me. "Duty calls and it sounds like your mom." her lame jokes were adorable. The food came and Alison gave me some to bring home. She walked me out to the front porch to say goodbye. "Bye... Na I can be a little late!" I dropped the bag of boxed foods on the ground and sat on the porch swing patting the empty cushion beside me. She plopped down next to me and I put my arm around her. "Okay, so does this mean if another guy is giving you the eye I have permission to beat the shit out if him?" her eyes raised "I think in your mind your bigger than you really are. Yes, if you can go ahead it's hot when a guy fights for his girl! I'm your girl correct?" I moved some hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek "Yep, I'm going to come inside your room watch you sleep at night too." she raised her eyebrow "Don't you need to be somewhere?" I stood up crouched down and put my hands on her thighs "I see you later." I walked away and swung my keys on my finger. "Are you forgetting something?" I thought I was going to turn and see her waiting for me to kiss her one last time but, she had the leftover food in her hands. I walked and took it from her "Thank you! I don't know what I would do without my left over's!" she pointed to my car "You're going to get grounded." I jogged over to the driver's side and opened the door and stood on the seat so I could see over the top. I did a wolf whistle and she rolled her eyes at me and waved. I sped off to my house. When I arrived I saw my brother out on the porch "Where have you been! I was about to get kidnapped and it would if been your entire fault!" I hit him upside the head and opened the door. I toned out by brother and sat on the couch throwing my shoes behind me almost hitting Greg. "Can I eat this?" he was talking about the left overs, I just shrugged. He dug open the box and started to eat it "whose house were you at this time?" I didn't turn my away from the tv and just held up my middle finger. "Was it that creepy girl with black hair, the one that's name began with a J, or a new one?" I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Tell me! And let me know if they have sisters!" I stood up and he started to run away, I ran after him till he shut his door in my face. "Hahaha! You can't get me!" I pounded on the door as hard as I could; I know it scars the shit out of him. I went back down stairs to get a monster and I heard a very light knock. I went to the front door and opened it, there she was. "Hey Rodrick we need to talk." I rolled my eyes "Get the hell out of here." she stepped inside and looked around, once she knew the area was clear of parents she started to walk up the stairs. I couldn't stop her. Rodrick get a hold of yourself! You have Alison, the amazing girl who likes you! Knowing that the girl that just walked up stairs to my room is best friends with someone I really like is a bad idea. I walked in my room and Jordan was lying on my bed with short shorts and a tank top on. "Jordan get out now." all she did was bite her lip "Make me." I grabbed her by her arm and yanked her up. She stood in front and smiled then she ran her finger through her blond hair. She stood up on her tip toes and whispered in my ear. "You know you want me." she ran her hands up and down my chest. Rodrick you have Alison. "Come on." she turned my head with her hands and pulled it down to kiss her. After 5 seconds I realized what I was doing and pushed her back. She stumbled and almost fell backwards. She was pissed off "What the hell is wrong with you ass hole!" she stormed out of my room. I walked down to see her leave from the top of the stairs. Turning I saw Greg and he quick slammed the door. That night I went to bed feeling very guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**So I was asked to update a loooonnnnnggg time ago and I am very sorry it took this long. Hope you enjoy! Review!-Lily**

**Also if you give me ideas I will write another story about anything or anyone(:**

Alison POV

After about a week Rodrick finally let me watch his band practice. "Okay, Al there is one rule. You may not touch my drums unless I say you can." I responded pretending to be mad. "You care more about who touches your drums than if someone touched me! Why don't you marry them?" he put his hand on his heart and closed his eyes "Can I just say, if either of you are touched by someone other than me, well. Then I'll cut them with a linoleum knife." I rolled my eyes and started walking to the garage. He smacked my butt while I left, causing me to jump. He winked and took out his phone "I'll meet you there". I enter the garage to see Chris spinning on the chair and Ben lying in the floor like a star. Ben lifted his head to look at me "Yo! You must be Rodrick's chick! I remember you!" He stood up and Chris stopped spinning "Hell this is a big upgrade from Hannah!" I raised my eyebrow. He never brought up this Hannah girl. Chris walked over and looked me up and down. "You know if it doesn't work out I'll be your shoulder to cry on." Chris said while resting his hand on my shoulder. I almost died laughing. Rodrick walked in and put his arm around my waist. "What the hell are you laughing at now?" he softly pushed me so he could get by. Chris grabbed his bass and sat in the chair again. Rodrick found a stool I could sit on and put it next to a shelf full of cleaning supplies. Ben came over to me with his guitar leaning up against the wall. "You might want to back up a little." Gesturing to Rodrick "The drum sticks tend to fly around towards the end of practice." Ben was right. After the dodging my hearing disappeared. I couldn't hear anything they were so loud but all of them were bouncing around. At one point the pick Chris was using flew out of his hand and landed in the other side of the room. They were intense, after the last song there was a light knock on the door . Rodrick jumped and ran over to put a sheet over me but I grabbed it before he could reach it. A women came in with a unhappy face then saw me and it changed for the better. Rodrick looked at me a with a annoyed look on his face. "Mom, what do you want." she walked over to Rodrick and smiled at me. "So this is who takes up all your time! Hello I'm Susan Rodrick's mom." I stood up "I'm Alison Hemingway. It's great to finally meet you." I was preparing to just give a polite smile and sit down when she wrapped me in her arms. "So you are Rodrick's friend or a new member in the band?" Rodrick spoke before I could answer "Susan she is..." I cut in "I'm his girlfriend." Susan looked at Rodrick smiled then squealed with joy putting her hands on my shoulders "Are you hungry?" that is a good question. I was feeling a little empty "Yes, yes I am." she smiled yet again and spoke to Rodrick. "I'm going to take Alison to the kitchen" she turned to me "Do you like spaghetti?" I nodded and she led me out of the garage and into the house. I looked back to see Rodrick's head in his hands. I've never been in the house, it was really homey. I leaned against the counter and watched her work. "So Alison, how did you meet Rodrick?" Thinking back on it that was a very eventful night. "At the festival." she jumped a bit "I knew you were familiar! I saw you perform! You were the girl Ben said was with him. He never tells me anything, I probably would of even met you till next month knowing Rodrick." I laughed "Now, I wouldn't have that!" I walked over to get the plate she held out for me. After another 30 minutes of me and her taking about school, Rodrick, and kids the band practice was over. She had to go get groceries and took Manny with her that adorable kid! As soon as she pulled out of the drive way Rodrick grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs. "Whoa, your room is the attic! That is so cool!" I walked in the center of the room and looked around. I turned to Rodrick who was leaning against the wall in front of the stairs watching me. I walked toward his bed and sat on it "You know what?" I said while he sat beside me and started kissing my neck. I put my head back and exhaled, I stopped to talk. "What?" he went back to kissing my neck. "You're going to teach me the drums!" he stopped and looked at me grunted and laid on his back. "Come on!" I straddled him and smiled. He put his hands on either side of my hips and slowly ran them up and down with is finger tips. "Fine." I jumped off him and did a victory dance. I stopped and stared at him. "Can I fuck'n kiss you now?" Rodrick said as he walked over to me. I started to laugh and then put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up to meet his lips. We were inseparable, he hands slowly made their way to my butt. I couldn't stop, all I wanted was him. He was the bad boy every girl wanted but never admitted. He pulled me closer and our tongues clashed like two swords. Breaking apart we both were panting, he smacked my butt and left the room to take a shower. I lied on his bed and took a little nap. I woke up to a kiss on the cheek from Rodrick with a towel wrapped around his waist. I didn't open my eyes because I heard him change. He jumped over me and landed on the unoccupied part of the bed. Opening my eyes I saw Rodrick with only boxers on staring at me. I moved closer to him baring my face into his chest, he smelt like soap. He kissed me on the fore head and whispered goodnight putting his arm around me. I woke up about a hour later to what sounded like Susan going "Awwwwwww" then the lights turned off. I saw one of Rodrick's eyes open when I move to see who it was but all he did was pull me closer. I rested my head on his arm that wrapped around my neck and fell asleep. I woke up and felt warm sun on my shoulder. Rodrick's skin looked soft and tan with the sun covering it. Our legs were tangled together, I'm glad I shaved. His breathing was heavy and steady, I felt complete with him. There was a empty space in my chest when we were apart. By looking at the light that shined through the window I would say it was about 9:30 in the morning when I heard voices. One was soft and sounded scared. The other was hushed but was more eager than the other. "Jeez, she's pretty." I heard the footsteps get closer. "Greg can we leave please?" someone said shhhhh. "Okay, this is a big upgrade. The blond was cute though." they walked out, I didn't move till I heard the door shut. I tapped, tickled, shook, and blew in Rodrick's ear but he was unfazed. Maybe I should scream... I varied my options and went with whispering in his ear in a singing tone. "Rodrick, wake up." he smile and pulled me closer. He's awake! I sat up and put my hand through my hair, still clean feeling. He looked up at me then pulled me down on top of him. I crossed my arms on his chest and lied my head on them staring up at him. He grabbed another pillow and put it underneath his head so he could look down at me. His fingers ran through my hair, we didn't say anything. We didn't have too; just being together connected us in a bond stronger than words. He tilted his head down ward and kissed my fore head. "Mornin babe." I hated the word babe but didn't want to ruin the moment. I untangled my arms and lied my head on his bare chest. He ran his finger tips up and down my back that sent goose bumps traveling all over. I sat up and straddled him and he put his hands on my thighs. I was about to kiss him went my phone started to ring. It probably was my mom... Shit! She doesn't know were I am! I jumped off of him and ran to get my phone.

_Alison= italics _**Mom=Bold**

_"Hey mom! I don't worry I'm..."_

**"Were are you! I waited on the couch for you to get then fell asleep and woke up to no Alison!"**

_"Mom, I'm at... Rains house. I'll be over soon ok?"_

**"Okay.. I'm going to Homegoods for some presents to send your sister and her.." **

I hung up. For many years she has thought that her phone drops calls but it's just me hanging up on her. I turned to Rodrick, he stood up and headed down stairs. Before he reach the door he turned around and called up to me in a low morning voice "Come on down Alison Hemingway you've won a breakfast by Susan Heffley!" I came down stair and he waited for me then we walked down the rest of the way together. At breakfast I met Greg and his adorable friend Rowley. After that I had to leave to 1) shower and 2) get ready for work. "It was very nice meeting you Susan!" Rodrick stated to drag me out the door. "Nice to me you Greg and Rowley was it?" Greg waved goodbye sheepishly while Rowley became red faced. I walk outside and Rodrick followed closing the door behind him. "See ya Al." he put his arms around my waste and kissed me. There was giggling from inside and when we looked up Greg and Rowley were watching us through the window. He mouthed the words "You're dead" and they ran away. He smacked my butt when I was leaving, I actually liked that. He stood out on the porch until I was around the corner. Here comes the empty feeling again.

**If you have any questions message me on tumblr, I'm on there way more!**


End file.
